Contest Entries
by requim17
Summary: Short contest entries for a wonderful abarat forum that I take part in. I figure it's much easier to keep them catalogued here. Enjoy!
1. Otto Houlihan's First Date

**These** are extremely short contest entries that I've written for http:/ 1abaratfan. proboards. com, check us out if you're having Abarat withdrawals like myself. :)

Prompt: write a short story on how Otto Houlihan's first date occurred.

Entry form

Character chosen:  
Scene:  
Time Frame: (general idea of when this is happening)

* * *

Otto Houlihan adjusted his collar, took another sip of firewhiskey. The barkeep sauntered over, gills wiggling and picked up his coins from the counter.

"Another empty Night, eh, Otto?"

The young man nodded. Work had been slow in the small town of Koy, and fishing had never been his dream job anyways. His father had been quite disappointed in his life goal of drinking instead of continuing the family business...but who gave a flying fish about what his father thought.

A tentacle whipped more firewhiskey into his glass. "There's a hunting expedition leaving soon, if you want to catch it."

He shrugged. He had grown into a tall, beefy guy at a young age, and had consequently spent most of his years heads above everyone else. This left him quiet, and to some, even haughty.

"Well-" The barman continued, talking and spitting into a shot glass. He really hated this guy.

Otto heard the creak of the bar door opening, and a hush fall over the raucous men. He kept his back turned, uncaring; that is, until he felt cold fingers grip his shoulder.

He turned into a fishbowl. A nightmarish worm stared back at him hungrily. "You would sit there with a dumb look on your face when your Prince stands in front of you?"

The barkeep gurgled and Otto reacted accordingly. (There might have been a slight bit of bumbling). Christopher Carrion eyed him carefully as he spoke, judging, then, "Why don't we move to a quieter place?"

Otto nodded, his confusion allowing him to be lead like a dog. "There's a restaurant just outside that I've heard has a delicious cod rendition."

. . .

He had never had the disposition for live fish, but he had to admit it was seasoned well. As he popped the eyeball into his mouth-it was quite chewy-he looked across the rickety table at the Prince of Darkness. A single candle illuminated him, his ghastly eyes wide and staring. He, of course, wasn't eating, and watched the young Efreetian with a deadly uncanniness.

They hadn't talked about anything enjoyable. Weather mostly. His job prospects.

"Not much to do in Efreet, is there?"

"Nope." Otto shook his head.

"You should come to Gorgossium. It's much more exciting. No sleepy quaint village sillyness."

"I like the idea of Midnight. When I gather enough money-"

"Nonsense, I could get you there easily."

The conversation paused as he choked on a fish rib.

"Would you like to live in my palace?"

The young man's eyes widened while Carrion continued to sit completely still. His large hands lay flat and unmoving on the table, unnervingly. Otto gulped. "Don't you think we're moving a bit too fast?"

"What? I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is, I'm flattered. I-"

"Waiting for something better to come along are you?" His Prince's expression didn't change, but the frightening lights in his collar flickered.

Otto shook his head rapidly, but Christopher looked away, beckoning the waiter over with a crooked finger. A gold coin later and they were outside, shivering in the chilly weather.

Carrion pursed his harrowing lips, "Have you decided yet? Are you with me or against me?"

"Is that an ultimatum?"

The Prince and his nightmares all blinked back simultaneously. "You'll have everything you ever wanted."

"I'm with you, of course."

Carrion pulled his cloak tighter around him. "Good to hear it." He proffered his arm, "Shall I walk you home?"

Otto lapsed into silence. At least his Prince was tall enough to look him in the eye.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around this time."

Otto shrugged, his shoulder brushing against his master's.

"You'll make a great assassin."

* * *

**So **I wrote that in 30 minutes because I just wanted to submit something. o.o I guess it's humour. :/ hahaha

Otto Houlihan and Christopher Carrion (First Date? or Interview?)  
Koy, Efreet  
Who knows? While Boa is still alive perhaps.


	2. Abarat the Musical!

**These** are extremely short contest entries that I've written for http:/ 1abaratfan. proboards. com, check us out if you're having Abarat withdrawals like myself. :)

Goal:  
If the Abarat were made into a musical...  
I bet you'd have your favorite scene/song.  
Well write down the lines/lyrics of what they are singing about.  
It can be scray, funny, adventuristic (is that a word?)

Feel free to describe the context of the song/scene and what they are wearing, or what they are seeing either is () or " " to distinguish it from actual words/lyrics being said or you can just add it to the end or the beginning to help it make sense.

It can be a scene in one of the books... or if you are feeling really creative... a scene you'd hope or are expecting in a future Abarat book. Just make sure you make it clear what you are doing.

It can be about any character.

* * *

**Here's** my entry. lol it sucks. and LAWL at Finnegan getting punched. I'm lame for doing the same scene as Carrionprincess-yours is awesome. Because of this lameness of myself, I might try and make another one...

Also, I didn't do a lot of describing how the characters were singing or moving around. I realized that if I put in a lot of other words, the rhymes get lost. I promise it's much more detailed in my head. Maybe try and imagine it while you're reading.

* * *

[The winding staircase, CANDY stands above CARRION, pausing in her flight to listen to him speak.]

CARRION:

I just thought you could save me.

CANDY:

What do you mean?

CARRION:

It's been so hard...

[He approaches her with his hand outstretched, then the set goes dark. The scene changes to a garden with CARRION, FINNEGAN, AND BOA.]

CARRION:

[spoken]

What is _he_ doing here?

CHORUS and FINNEGAN:

[murmuring]

What is _he_ doing here?

CARRION:

[singing]

What is HE doing here?  
I thought this day was for you and me?  
Just the way it ought to be.  
I have half a mind to give him a good whack.

BOA:

[giggles]

Play nicely, Christopher, I'll be right back!

[leaves the stage]

CARRION:

[calls after her]

What is he doing here!

[turns to FINNEGAN]

What are you doing here?

FINNEGAN:

I don't appreciate the sneer.

CARRION:

I said what are you doing here?

FINNEGAN:

Repeating yourself won't make me disappear!  
I'm in love, can't you see?  
The Abarat will be at peace,  
Just the way it ought to be!

CARRION:

Was that a stab at me, your highness?  
You really believe she'd prefer your boneless  
Cowardice? [whispered]

[The music falls to a hush, then picks back up again]

FINNEGAN:

You're one to speak!  
Believing the two of you fit like a glove,  
You've a face only a mother could love!

CARRION:

Ginger!

FINNEGAN:

Baldy! AVAST YE, CARRION!

CARRION:

You think you're such a prince, but you're really a barbarian!

[Punches FINNEGAN in the face]

[small fight scene]

BOA:

[enters in a wedding gown]

Boys, boys! There's no need for that!  
When push comes to shove, don't trade tit for tat!  
Besides, soon we will be wed!

FINNEGAN:

And sharing a bed.

[BOA winks and CANDY makes a retching noise from backstage]

CARRION:

Wed? DEAD!

[The set whirls around him, switching to the Nonce and the wedding chapel.]

CARRION:

[crooning]

Don't you know I'm a great wizard, lizard?

[DRAGON hums]

I need a favor, danger.  
She left me here beleaguered,  
And now I want to bleed 'er  
Show them pain they've never known!

BOA:

This day is perfect! The flowers,

FINNEGAN:

And you,

BOA:

the showers,

FINNEGAN:

and you,

BOA:

The best place in all of the hours!

FINNEGAN:

With-

BOA:

[pauses]

I love you, too.

BOA and FINNEGAN:

The flowers, the showers, the best place in all of the hours!  
We'll have an Abarat in peace.  
The most wonderful world to ever see,  
A safe haven for light,  
Far away from evil and fright,  
Just the way it ought to be.

[Repeating the last four lines]

CARRION:

[with the DRAGON slithering through the aisles.]

Kill them, spill them!  
Hurt them and pervert them!  
Alight them, night them!  
Terrorize and fright them!

[Repeating the last four lines]

[The music picks up speed and the characters sing faster, building up the crescendo. And just as the dragon rears to attack..]

EVERYONE: FRIGHT!

[The set goes black, and again CARRION and CANDY are on the staircase. CANDY's face is a mask of horror, and CARRION's, of shock.]

CARRION:

Thoughts you never could have conceived of...

CANDY:

Stay...Stay away from me!

[Runs up the stairs and off the stage.]

CARRION:

There's no where to run, girl. I won't let you leave too.

[Follows her off stage.]

END SCENE.

And then Malingo makes a glyph and saves Candy. Ze End.

.

Yeah. I was kinda inspired by A Very Potter Musical. They had pretty simply worded songs, so I was like, I could do that. And they mixed together different parts of the books at once, so I figure, if a musical would be written, it would have to explain the past in bits like this.


	3. A Diary Entry of Lord Carrion

**These** are extremely short contest entries that I've written for http:/ 1abaratfan. proboards. com, check us out if you're having Abarat withdrawals like myself. :)

Rules:  
1. The entry must be Carrion writing  
2. Can be about any subject  
3. It must be atleast 2 paragraphs (300 words)

* * *

**Carrion's** diary entry...o.o again, very hastily written. I liked the idea of him initially using the diary as a means of communication, but I didn't delve into it too much. I've realized that the only way I"ll ever submit anything is by being short and sweet. I don't ever expect to win with this hopscotch mind of mine; I just enjoy trying to think something up for the challenges. Keeps my fingers typing quick at least

* * *

NO. I _said_ bring me my knife!

Fine, IDIOT, then lend me your pocketknife! You must have one.

WHAT! **YOU ARE _MY_ SERVENT**!

.

Of course i understand _why_.

How can I be insolent when my FACE IS LIKE THIS.

.

**Damn** WOMAN.

.

How I will kill my Grandmother:

1) Pricking of the eyes and then burning.

2) Strangulation

3)

**DON'T BOTHER ME WHEN I'M PLANNING**

.

This is it, I've sunk to a new low. Writing to myself.

Dear Christopher, you are a fool.

I cannot believe she found all of Boa's letters. They had been hidden so well! And she BURNT THEM ALL!

.

Alright, I am composed again. Death threats aside, I feel much better having written a new letter to my future Queen. I'll be sure it is delivered much more stealthily this time round. I might have to get Otto to do it, although he is sure to be opposed.

But I'll break his fingers if I have to.

...I can't believe they're all gone. _GONE_. Every curly '_q_' and heart dotted '_i_'...

I do hope she responds quickly. My Night's are restless without her voice in my ears and words in my hands.

Oh yes, (Note: _Under the bed is not a good hiding spot_.)

.

Here's a thought, she can hang by the thread that holds my lips closed. I wonder if it's long enough to break her neck.

I wonder if Boa's gotten my letter yet. Or how long Grandmother is going to keep me like this. I truly am thirsty.

It is an unjust punishment, is it not? I'm starting to feel like the hag is in the wrong here, not I.

It's just a word, Love. Gorgossium didn't split open at the seams when I spoke it. While I am apparently blinded by the beauty of their princess, Day hasn't been massing an army against us.

My heart hasn't been ripped to shreds, and Boa wouldn't ever abandon me; she knows I need her. Where could Grandmother possibly get ideas against that? Boa is the only wonderful thing in my life; I would be nothing without her. I can't let her go.

She would...she would never leave me. She knows how I feel.

She must know.

...

She better know.


	4. Create a new head for the John Brothers

**These** are extremely short contest entries that I've written for http:/ 1abaratfan. proboards. com, check us out if you're having Abarat withdrawals like myself. :)

So this contest you'll be creating a new head for the John Brothers.

-Fill out-  
1. Name of the new brother:  
2. Where in on John Mischief would he be?:  
3. Who is his favorite brother?:  
4. Who is his least favorite brother?:  
5. His likability rating (1-10 [1 being hated]):  
6. How did this new John come to be?: (He obviously wasn't with the John's b4. How was he born? Or how did he become a brother? - Surprise me with your answer haha)  
7. Describe his personality: (Please at least 10 sentences, can be as long as you want)  
8. IF this John had a catch phrase what would it be? (and why):  
9. What is this John's biggest dream?:  
10. Anything else you want to tell us about our new John?:

**

* * *

I **love the John brothers. Every time I write them the claw their way closer to my heart. Writing them is just so fantastic; everyone try it out, now!

And I know I wasn't supposed to actually write a story, but that's way more entertaining to me compared to just listing off random things that come into my head. Consider it an alternate take on the adventures of Nonce. I hope you all enjoy-and again, far away from serious. I can't bring in deep emotion when writing these short things.

* * *

"Help us, help us!" Cried John Moot.

"I've never liked heights!" Shouted Sallow in accordance, "Cover my eyes, cover my eyes!"

"Just close them, dimwit!" Groused John Serpent, the shake in his voice taking the venom out of the jibe.

"Don't you see me holding back the jaws of this dragon!" Whimpered the eldest John in response as he edged away from a particularly sharp fang.

The dragon, Perjorius, payed him no heed, and shook the brothers like they were a Raggedy John doll. Quite a bit of shouting and heroics was going on below, but it was all drowned out by the brothers moaning. Then there was a shout, and the worm let out a screech, throwing the red thief high into the air. A moment froze; they all looked into a beady eye of the dirt king, and it looked back at them with enough rage to quell Hades, and then they slammed heads first into a badly placed tree.

He didn't remember drowning, or being cocooned by a venus-man-trap, but he did remember being pulled out of a warm embrace of foliage and swiftly reminded that his head ached like the dickens. And then nothing of particular importance happened until much later.

...

Finnegan had just finished reciting the tale of Elathura and her mate, and had gone outside to "waste their time" as John Serpent had put it. Mischief himself hadn't minded the extra time, and busied himself eating away all of the old prince's food supply.

"Oh, that _was_ a beautiful story, wasn't it?" Tria mused, staring happily off into the a place in her mind.

"I suppose, if you're a fan of futility." Answered Geneva with a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders.

"Love isn't futile." Malingo murmured, his fins drooping in sadness. "But this journey might have been. I don't think Finnegan is going to join-"

"Well, ouch!" Burst Mischief as he plopped down onto the ground and held his head in his hands.

McBean raised a slow and salty eyebrow and Two-Toed Tom remarked, "Does the baby have a boo-boo?"

"I might have enjoyed your incredibly clever jest had the headache not spread to my own head as well!" Hurumphed John Fillet.

"I can see a lump forming myself!" Shouted Drowze.

"Take it away!" Whined Pluckitt, "It's gruesome."

"Wait!" Shouted Captain McBean. The quiet man stood up and marched toward them. Upon reaching the brothers who were in various states of pain and hypochondriac gethsemane, he bent at the hip, making an L shape with his body, and inspected the newly formed bump betwixt the antlers of Mischief. "_It,_" he spoke, pursing his lips, "has eyes."

All the John's mouths dropped open and Serpent cried, "Mother, that SLUT!"

"JOHN!" They all screamed back, buffeting McBean back into his corner.

Mischief moaned, putting his face into his hands, giving everyone a great look at the twitching nugget. It squirmed, releasing a mouth with a little baby tooth and then blinked owlishly at them all.

"Why hello there, little bugger!" Cried Sallow. "Got a name?"

The new brother didn't answer, not that the John's usually waited for one anyways. "We shall call him, John Five!" John Slop beamed, cooing down at the little nodule.

"Did you never take Abarabic Numerals? He should be called John Ten!" John Serpent frowned.

"Don't you mean, _nine_?" Grumbled Mischief, apparently still at odds with having to deal with another sibling. He had gotten rid of all the hand-me-downs! Oh, what was he to do?

"Once again, Mischief, incorrect. By now you should all know that I have the sense of two!"

They broke out in squabbles, quite a racket for the poor members of the Lud Limbo and company. Deaux-Deaux plugged his ears with some nearby wax. Malingo went outside to take his chances with a morose dragon slayer.

"Dumb!" The new head smiled happily, having finally answered the question.

"He wants to be called John Dumb?" Geneva questioned. "How sad."

"Well, he was quite slow at finding a response." Tria mentioned with her usual non-emotional air. "Perhaps he is a little dumb."

"How cute, he takes after Fillet!"

"Let's not begrudge the little fella," remarked John Slop, "I kind of like him."

"You would, you pansy." Serpent sneered.

"Oh no, CaaAaaAaAAAandy!" Howled their newest member, tears falling down his face.

Eight eyebrows went up and Tom added, "Are you sure John Insane wasn't more fitting?"

A few brothers murmured in agreement, and Tria let out a shriek. "Now what's wrong with the brat?" Grumbled Serpent, running a tongue over his teeth.

"I'm not positive." Replied Geneva as she moved forward and propped up the young girl. Tria's eyes steadily faded until they were a blank white, then brightened until she obtained flashlight stature.

"Well we aren't taking her to any of the Night islands, she'll attract every monster under the moon."

Then their seer trembled and choked, as if she were surfacing from a deep well, and looked at them all with glazed eyes.

"I really hope she isn't about to tell us some prophecy about this dumb John of ours." Pluckitt murmured, obtaining an assent from Sallow.

"Candy's in danger! She's on...on Efreet I think. And she's running."

Mischief leapt to his feet. "We must save the lady!" Then his eyes widened and he attempted to turn them to his youngest brother. "How did you know!"

"Hello, everyone!" Dumb cried back, "Hello, new man!"

"What in the Isabella is he talking about now?" Exclaimed Mischief, throwing his hands into the air.

"Someone give me a hammer so we can get back to our lives without this little heathen."

Malingo chose then to duck in, shaking some rainwater off of his jacket. Finnegan followed soon after, sweeping his red hair behind his shoulders.

"John Dumb says hello." Announced Slop.

"Ah," said the once-upon-a-time prince as he moved forward to shake hands with Mischief. "Hello as well, John Dumb."

Serpent snorted happily and the entire left side of Mischief's face twitched. "Did you just-" However, before Mischief could complain about being assumed brainless, Finnegan turned away to be filled in with the going ons of Efreet.

"I see." Finnegan commented, nodding with an excessive amount of seriousness. "Then I will travel with you."

"But what about your revenge against the entire race of dragons because of the deeds of one?" Asked Malingo, alarmed that he had completely misjudged the man's idea of a 'vow'.

"I shall return one day..." Finnegan paused here, taking an extensive moment to strike a pose. The friends awaited, breathless, for the rest of the line that would sum up the character of this new hero and his superfluously tragic love story. "..."

But let's endorse the tangent here so that you may understand the hunger that these characters felt as they waited upon the ending of the prince's sentence.

The John's all froze, as if Mischief was a red tree and his brothers, ornaments, in a game of Charades. McBean stopped worrying about how they were going to make it to the early hour when their ship had been broken by the sea dragon.

Deaux-Deaux made a point of taking the wax out of his ears.

Geneva smiled encouragingly at their new leader, just happy to have obtained such a crucial piece in the Fate of the Abarat chess game. Even Finnegan himself took a deep breath, casting his eyes towards the horizon and oozing so much princely aura that Pixler could have bottled it up and sold it as cologne. "To keep searching. Let's leave it at that. To keep searching."

"Wow." Breathed Tria.

"Awwww!" Squealed John Dumb, "I loooOoooOOove you too!"

And then Malingo makes a glyph and saves Candy. Ze end.

* * *

**LOL, **yeah that was fun. In case you didn't fully understand my personal insanity, John Dumb is so SLOW that sometimes he's too QUICK. As in, half the time he answer's things incredibly late because of his slow processing speed, and the other half of the time he answers things from the future. Thusly we shall all be left to wonder who admits their undying love for the new lump.

Oh yeah, and I just noticed that I didn't answer all the questions. I suppose if he had a catchphrase it would be "Hello!" But said extremely late into the conversation.

His biggest dream would be...errr...well he doesn't have a specific dream. He's more childlike, so everything that happens to him is extremely exciting. Ah hah! His dream is to have a pet baby dragon. He would totally love it-he'd be emotionally attached in an instant.

So that's about all. :D


	5. 100 Word Drabbles on First Kiss

**One** hundred word drabbles on Candy's first kisses. I challenged myself.

* * *

This was how it felt to let Boa free.

She was a waif, floating amid the Isabella after the Great Flood, granting the currents dominance. During sleep, like dreams intangible. A damned purgatory.

When Boa met Finnegan, smiling, winning, she touched a rush of emotion. Not her own, becoming her own. Circling her soul. Chains. She could have slept then, perhaps forever.

But the essence Abaratians glimpsed when asking "Who _are_ you?" solidified and expanded. The browns of her eyes focused, and she ran, a hairs-breadth from the prince's lips.

Only then did she realize why Carrion loved Boa so.

. . .

Candy trusted, yet felt no kinship from the goddess mother. Isabella chilled to the marrow, her breezes whispering _my light, my magic. _The currents smothered her, repeating, _Vulgarity._ The waves thrashed her, screaming, _SACRILEGIOUS!_

The waters left her indelicately on a shore near a similarly waterlogged man whom she chose to ignore. Noticing her lack of breath, he moved to help.

He tasted of the sea, and there were scars beneath her tongue. But his lips were lips, and if she had kept her eyes closed, he could have been anyone. But he was Carrion.

So she chose to suffocate.

. . .

"Well, that was terrible."

Candy crossed her arms, perturbed. "_You _are not an expert."

"I'm unsure whether to call that a smooch or a lip-leading head-butt. Lord Carrion could have kissed me more tenderly than that."

"Gross, Letheo."

The dark-haired boy grinned cheekily in response.

"I wanted to be in charge of my first. Now if Boa kisses Finnegan she won't have stolen part of my adolescence."

"The part where you give your oh-so-lucky boy-toy a concussion?" Smirking, hot breath. "You're giving me a reason to make your knees go weak."

She harrumphed. "I'll save my tender kisses for Carrion."

. . .

Malingo rowed with a silent efficiency. The sky thrived and the stars shone the more brilliant for the small section of sea they were allowed to rain their beauty upon. Who cared what evil whispered shadow stalked when she lived in this small perfect world of red hull and lullaby?

Then her friend passed through the grey veil separating one time from another. For a moment she was alone in an enormous world with void at her nose. Abruptly Malingo grabbed her toes and yanked her through and into his arms.

"You and me, Candy." He said.

"Always." She replied.

* * *

**I** admit, a few are kind of strange. And there's only four. I hope you enjoy :) Drabbles are fun for me and a huge challenge, because I tend to get wordy. I always have to go back and cut sentences out.


End file.
